onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Swords
A sword is a long edged weapon, used in many forms by various civilizations throughout the One Piece world. A sword fundamentally consists of a blade, with one or two edges for striking and cutting, a point for thrusting, and a hilt for gripping. The basic intent and physics of swordsmanship remained fairly constant down the centuries, but the actual techniques varied among cultures and periods as a result of the differences in blade design and purpose. The names given to many swords in mythology, literature, and history reflect the high prestige of the weapon. Swords in One Piece and their Classifications Swords are a very common weapon in the world of One Piece. Many people wield swords, but there are those who train hard, and learn to use swords exceptionally well. These people are known as swordsmen. Throughout One Piece, various swordsmen come in different grades and types. Some of these swords they wield are named and are even classified as "meito". Katana The is a type of Japanese sword. It is a single-edged, curved blade that was used by many samurai. Pronounced as "kah-tah-nah", both katana and katanas are acceptable as the plural forms. Zoro's Wado Ichimonji is a katana. The katana length is between 60 to 73 centimeters. High-ranking Marines, mainly Vice Admirals, use a katana or swords that greatly resemble them. Kogatana The is a very small version of a katana. It is more like a hand-sized knife, and is usually used for backup when samurais fight. A kogatana would logically be from the size of an average person's hand to about a small dagger's size. Dracule Mihawk uses this to fight weak opponents, and sometimes in order to eat with. Daito Rather than a specific weapon, the is actually a category of blade under which both katana and tachi fall. To qualify as a daito, the sword must have a blade longer than 2 shaku (approximately 24 inches or 60 centimeters) in a straight line. In the case of Roronoa Zoro, all three swords that he uses for his Santoryu are all confirmed as daito katanas. Nodachi The is a large two-handed Japanese sword. Compared to the katana, the nodachi was more difficult to wield due to its size and weight, but - like any weapon - could be extremely deadly if the warrior wielding it was skilled. The length of the nodachi's hilt varied between twelve to thirteen inches (30 to 33 centimeters). Its cutting capability and range exceeded that of a katana, due to its weight and size. Nodachi's length can reach the 1.50 meters. The captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law wields one of these, to be used in conjuncture with his Devil Fruit powers. Shiliew, former Chief Guard of Impel Down, also wields one. Cutlass A is a short, thick saber, with a straight or slightly curved blade sharpened on the cutting edge, and a hilt often featuring a solid cupped or basket-shaped guard. Best known as the sailor's weapon of choice, the naval side arm, likely because it was also robust enough to hack through heavy ropes, canvas, and wood. It was also short enough to use in relatively close quarters, such as during boarding actions, in the rigging, or below decks. Many low-ranking Marine soldiers and pirates are shown to be wielding one of these. Saber A is a type of sword with a single edge blade with a large hand guard. Its blade is usually (but not always) curved of variable length. Unlike a cutlass, the saber is longer and thinner in design. Sabers are often seen being used by background characters. The most notable use of one is by Shanks, who seems to favor them over other sword types. His saber seems to be larger than a normal one. Vista also employs two sabers in combat. Vice Admiral Onigumo uses eight of these in conjuncture with his presumably spider-based Devil Fruit, rather than the Vice Admirals' traditional weapon of choice, katana. Kukri The is a heavy, curved knife used for both as a tool and a weapon. It is slightly deflected at an angle of 20°, though some examples have a very steep angle. The kukri starts with 3 to 10 centimeters, the length is 30 cm onwards, tapering towards the edge from the broad upper margin. It almost always has a single edge and almost never has a "false edge". It usually has a very thick spine and in many ways is a hybrid between a knife and an axe. The "Big-Knife" used by Sarquiss resembles a kukri, and Helmeppo uses two kukri for combat. Shikomizue A is a sword normally concealed inside a cane or walking stick. It became popular when katanas were outlawed. Brook wields a shikomizue for his Fencing Style, Kaku used a pair that also resembles shirasaya katanas, and Roronoa Zoro also used one in an anime-only flashback. Brook has had two shikomizue so far, the first one unnamed and the new one named Soul Solid. Katana Grade Swords : See also: List of Wazamono Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords There are twelve .One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 97 and Episode 49, Tashigi reveals the various classes of swords to Roronoa Zoro. These seem to be the highest quality swords. ;Known Swords * Kokuto Yoru * Shodai Kitetsu O Wazamono Grade Swords There are twenty one . Their quality is one step lower than the Saijo O Wazamono. ;Known Swords * Nidai Kitetsu * Wado Ichimonji * Shusui Ryo Wazamono Grade Swords There are 50 . Their quality is higher than the Wazamono but lower than O Wazamono Grade Swords. ;Known Swords * Kashu * Yubashiri * Yamaoroshi Wazamono Grade Swords There are . They are sharp swords, and the lowest grade possible for a named blade. ;Known Swords * Shigure * Sandai Kitetsu Swords with Unknown Classifications * Kiribachi (a cross between a saw and a zanbato). * Funkfreed (a western-curved sword that can change into a elephant). * Oto and Kogarashi (a pair of double-edged swords). * Ohm's sword (a katana-shaped sword with shape-shifting abilities). * Montblanc Noland's sword (a katana). * T-Bone's sword (a broad sword). * Kaku's swords (a pair of katanas with simple wooden handles). * Shanks' sword (a large saber). * Shiliew's sword (a nodachi). * Trafalgar Law's sword (a nodachi). * The sword one of the Gorosei wields. * Vista's swords (a pair of sabers) * Brook's sword (a shikomizue) * Silvers Rayleigh's sword (a katana). * Humandrills Master's white sword resembling Mihawk's Yoru (only filler). * Franken (a giant sword) * Kirisame (a curved blade) * Soul Solid (a shikomizue) References External Links * Sword - A Wikipedia article about swords in general. Site Poll Site Navigation Category:Swords Category:Weapons